


Maybe this time

by Useless_Noot



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, 2yoo btches, F/F, another weird one shot, just 2yoo, spread love for 2yoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: You didn't believe in second chances, but perhaps when this happened, suddenly everything changes.





	Maybe this time

 

"Hey," She was the first to speak up after this agonizing silence. Lending your attention, you shifted to the source. "I was wondering where you were these past years, how come you never told me?"

 

You blinked momentarily, quite not getting what she meant. There was a pang of gnawing guilt in the back of your mind, but you thought it couldn't be that; it would be impossible. Yet this feeling never gave up and apparently it could be because you were too preoccupied with preventing yourself from having a heartache you didn't notice that she will eventually still get it out from you. Besides, all you ever did was delay the fate you've been scared to face.

 

"What do you mean?" It was the only thing uttered out of the lying facade you are implying. You adjusted from your seat uncomfortably, avoiding the penetrating gaze being laid upon.

 

She didn't entertain your question, instead she just laid her head on your shoulder with a longing sigh. She glanced at your fingers without noticing and smiled endearingly when she grabbed your bandaged hands that she once called pretty - though it still was. Intertwining your right hands, she caressed them. You were startled with the action. Fidgeting and side-glances occurred, chanting to yourself over and over that this reaction could be because of the stinging pain, or maybe because her scent devoured your senses the minute she leaned onto you.

 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" She whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for you to hear.

 

"S-Sorry…" Apologizing even if it wasn't your fault hurts your pride - a lot - but in this case, it seemed like you didn't mind it at all. You now wonder, how come she was different from all the people you have met in your life? You don't want to be biased or anything, no that couldn't be it, right?

 

"How are you feeling?" She asked that question numerous times already, but you answer the same thing every single time.

 

"I'm…fine"

 

You don't like answering that question.

 

"…Is there anything else? Besides being fine, I mean"

 

You kept silent, still trying to think of a better response than the previous one, "I'm…getting better in holding an object without dropping them, I guess"

 

She just nodded, as if trying to hide the words that are threatening to come out.

 

Another deafening silence gathered in the room. The beeps of the monitor resonated inside, reminding that they can still hear and that no one was speaking.  The hum of the air conditioner accompanied its high-pitched buzzes, the temperature dropping little by little.

 

"How about you?"

 

You felt her body jolt, the grasp on your hand tightening for a second before loosening again.

 

"I…" She halted, words stuck at her throat. She removed her head from your shoulder, her eyes wavering ever so slightly. You returned the gaze, wanting to know what's behind the eyes full of anguish and pain. Maybe you cared for her after all. She increased the grip once again, her mind jumbled, "I…" She tried to stop the hiccups rising.

 

"I…" She fixed her perspective with yours, leaning your foreheads together.

 

"I've missed you…" The rim of her eyes glistening, "I didn't know what to do after hearing the news. I thought I was going to lose you" Arms are now embracing you, forehead shifting towards your neck, snuggling as she let out rain running down her vision, blurring her state. It was heart-aching to see her like this. Comforting words were at the tip of your tongue, but they were halted by an unknown force. The numerous possibilities of any statements that are plausible to say towards her were all reconsidered, altered, changed, all because you don't want to hurt her. Not again. Her heart was delicate, fragile and warm. Hands fidgeting when you placed them on the older ones back, gulping an uncomfortable pill.

 

You took a deep sense of breath, "Yoohyeon…" Finally, you've mentioned her name. After the agony, confusion, and regret, alas it was heard. You didn't believe in second chances, but perhaps when this happened, there could be. The name had several meanings to you, let it be literal or connotative. But the only thing embedded in your memory is that Yoohyeon, will remain the love of your life. It hurts to face the reality that almost broke you both apart, but you will rise back again with her. Little by little.

 

Yoohyeon sniffed, inhaling your presence at the nook of your neck while tears damp your hospital clothes. You didn't want to ruin the mood, so you let her rest.

 

.

 

You opened your eyes to see a certain figure besides, snuggling deep in your arms. Her knowing scent invaded your senses immediately as you breathed. Her lavender smell intoxicating you the longer you held onto her. It was comforting. Wrapping another protective arm over, you embraced the treasure you've once lost and has now returned. The lingering, burning sensation of your arms was annoying to think about. But since Yoohyeon was laying down on one of it, you made no effort in moving.

 

The morning rays hit the shades that seep in the room, blinding you softly. Everything felt better when the taller one found you. It was quite surprising. You never really thought that this day will come. Those years of being alone and trying to find yourself was a mistake you've committed that will never be forgiven. All the guilt subsided, however, when she admitted how much she has missed you and the tears that showed how much she cared. Your heart ached, recalling the events yesterday. You loved Yoohyeon, seeing her cry is the most terrifying and the most painful thing you have ever seen. You don't want to see her face be stained with tears ever again.

 

This time, you shall make her happy.

 

This time, you will be her source of happiness and never sorrow.

 

This time you will show the world, how much Yoohyeon means so much to you.

 

And nothing shall stand in your way.

 

Feeling a change of weight, you noticed the gray-haired girl shifting underneath the covers, but her head did not leave your arm. She rolled around to face you, arm laid on your torso, tickling you slightly in the process. Taking a deep breath, you suppressed the urge to laugh. She snuggled deep in your body as she whispered something that carved in your mind like an oath carved on bark.

"I love you… Yoobin"

 

And that was all you needed to have the courage to live once again.

 

"I love you too, Yoohyeon"

 

You felt her smile against the fabric, releasing a breathless giggle.

 

“‘Yoohyeon’ is too plain. Give me some nickname or something, Yoobs"

 

You chuckled, "I'll think about it, princess"

 

She increased the embrace by wrapping another arm beneath your torso. She closed her eyes as she finally breathed for the first time in years.

 

"I'm never losing you again, my dear prince"

 

You caressed her silky hair, nodding against her head.

 

"Me too"

 

And perhaps, that was the new kind of exposition they had hoped for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I uhh, dreamcatcher came to the Philippines and like, they were amazing. I want to cry for them huhu  
> Follow: @Dash_Satoru on twitter for shaky vids of the concert uwu


End file.
